


Going Under

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [32]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Not Elena friendly, Psychological Torture, not Salvatore friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: They should have never left him alone with the body of his baby brother.





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowaus/gifts).



Elena watched at the hybrid in front of her with eyes filled with horror as she stood still in the shadows of the Salvatore basement. Damon and Stefan were there as frozen as she. Klaus watched them, hands clasped behind his back, a little smile curling his lips.

“Elena, Elena. You couldn’t possible imagine that killing my brother - the youngest left to us - and locking me in with his body while you hunted for a useless cure wouldn’t have consequences?”

She swallowed, wishing her legs would move, allow her to stumble away from the softness of his voice. She couldn’t respond and he didn’t seem to expect one. 

“Did you expect Caroline to interceded?” The faintest quirk of a dimple. “What she doesn’t know, well, neither of us will be confessing these sins to her sunshine altar.”

Klaus stepped close, so that he could smile into her eyes. “Did Katherine enlighten you on how she’d spent five hundred years, Elena Gilbert? Physical torture can be a symphony, the building blocks used to set into place vicious, emotional scars.”

Elena trembled, as he touched her chin, the faintest brush of his fingers. There was no humanity in his eyes, only a wide, endless pit that promised her screaming horror. The soft, careful caresses against her skin was it’s own terror. 

“Regardless, eternity stretches before you. And it will burn. Oh, how I will let you burn.”


End file.
